Examine one aspect of a process of individualization of therapy in both gross metastatic and micrometastatic disease (adjuvant treatment). The phase to be discussed in this proposal involves selection of proper drugs, but closely interrelated, and not to be ignored, is a phase of optimal drug utilization and proper time-sequencing of drugs based on physiologic parameters. Correlate unperturbed cell kinetics with chemotherapeutic responsiveness in individual animals; determine if individual tumor cell kinetics can predict the proper drug system to use by treating the animal in a prospective fashion in accordance with test results; determine the above results in animals with primary tumors, primary tumors with metastases, and animals with metastases in which the primary has been removed.